finaldungeonfandomcom-20200216-history
Evasion Mastery
Skill Tree Acuteness *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Passive *Description: Improves the Assassin's base Agility. *Effect: Permanently increase 5 AGI per Rank. Evade *Maximum Rank: 5 *Requirement: Acuteness (2) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Description: Increase the Assassin's Dodge rate for a small duration. *Effect: The Assassin is affected by Evasion, which increase Dodge rate by 2% per Rank. Riposte *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: Evade (1) *Type: Passive * Phase: Counter Phase *Description: The Assassin have a chance to riposte any attack that have been dodged. *Effect: When the Assassin successfully Dodge a physical or magical attack, they have 10% per Rank to riposte back with their basic attack. The Assassin must be in range to riposte. Evasive Smoke *Maximum Rank: 10 *Requirement: - *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 4 turns *Duration: 3 turns *Range: 3 cells *Description: The Assassin throw a smoke ball that will repulse foes from attacking. *Effect: Each allied character, including the Assassin, covered by the smoke area will have their generated Threat reduced by 1 Threat point per Rank each time they perform an Action. The Area of Effect is 3 X 3 cells, taking the ball point as its center. The smoke will last 3 turns. Agression Transfer *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Evasive Smoke (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 3 turns * Duration: 3 turns * Range: 3 cells *Description: The Assassin can transfer any generated Threat towards a foe to another ally character. *Effect: Any accumulated Threat towards a specific foe can be transferred to any ally character in Range. The targeted Ally will be affected by Evasion, increasing their Dodge rate by 1% per 2 Threat Points transferred this way. Maximum Threat that can be transferred at the same time is 4 Threat Points per Rank. Shadow Form *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Evasive Smoke (1) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 1 *Cooldown: 6 turns * Duration: 1 turn per Rank *Description: The Assassin will take an ethereal form, preventing their next Actions to generate any Threat. *Effect: For the duration of Shadow Form, any Threat generated by the Assassin will be nullified. Loud Mouth *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Agression Transfer (1) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: The Assassin will threaten all foes on the battlefield in order to remove all Threat from their allies. *Effect: For each foe on the battlefield, Loud Mouth will reduce Threat from each of the Assassin team member by 2 points per Rank. Each Threat reduced this way will be added to the Assassin's Threat level. Sham Death *Maximum Rank: 6 *Requirement: Shadow Form (1) per Rank *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 2 *Cooldown: 6 turns *Description: The Assassin will fake their own death in order to reset their Threat level from all the foes. *Effect: Sham Death will make the Assassin's foes and allies believe that they are really dead. Being considered dead, the Threat level towards each foe is null until they are resurrected. Sham Death can be nullified by the Assassin's will at any moment. When doing so, all Threat points accumulated on each foe will instantly reset to the default value. Sham Death have 50% + 10% per additional Rank to succeed. Escape Artist *Maximum Rank: 1 *Requirement: Evasion Mastery Tree (20) *Type: Active * Phase: Instant Phase *Tech Cost: 4 *Cooldown: 10 turns *Duration: 5 turns *Description: Puts the Assassin instantly out of combat, giving them invisibility and the opportunity to move without reappearing. *Effect: When using Escape Artist, the Assassin will gain the effect of Invisibility and will be able to use their Movement Phase without cancelling it. However, if the Assassin use any Action, Escape Artist will automatically be cancelled.